WAITING FOR YOU(CHANBAEK VER)
by CBHS-KHS
Summary: Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menunggu Chanyeol membalas perasaannya . Dapatkah ia bertahan walau chanyeol selalu bersikap acuh kepadanya ?
1. Chapter 1

WAITING FOR YOU(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast : Byun baekhyun . Park chanyeol . Do kyungsoo

Rate : M

Warning:YAOI/NC/TYPO bertebaran

Summary:Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menunggu Chanyeol membalas perasaannya . Dapatkah ia bertahan walau chanyeol selalu bersikap acuh kepadanya ?

.

"chanyeol.."panggil baekhyun kepada seorang namja tinggi yang duduk di sampingnya dan chanyeol hanya tetap diam menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara drama .

Baekhyun menghela nafas sendu melihat reaksi chanyeol . Dia tahu,walaupun mereka berdua sudah menikah . Tapi tetap saja tidak ada cinta , dan hanya baekhyun yang memiliki cinta itu kepada chanyeol . karena chanyeol sudah mempunyai seseorang sudah mempunyai seseorang yang sudah memiliki hatinya .

"chanyeol .. bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman bermain ne ?" tanya baekhyun

Chanyeol melirik malas kearah baekhyun yang sudah tersenyum manis "Anni . Sudahlah aku mengantuk ." tolak chanyeol . Lalu ia mulai beranjak menuju kamar mereka , meninggalkan baekhyun yang sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya .

"Jangan menangis baekhyunnie . chanyeol pasti sedang sibuk , makanya ia tidak mau pergi bersamamu" hibur baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri , sambil mengipasi kedua matanya .

Dua orang namja sedang asik bercengkrama disebuah bangku taman . itu chanyeol dan seorang namja mungil bermata bulat . dan baekhyun melihatnya dari kejauhan , dengan hati yang hancur .

"Jadi karena kyungsoo lagi ne . Hhh ~ seharusnya kau sadar baekhyun , kalau kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya . kau hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka" Kemudian baekhyun berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut .

Tepatnya tengah malam . chanyeol pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat . ia berjalan sambil memegang kepalanya dan berteriak memanggil baekhyun . baekhyun yang sudah terlelap di atas sofa , karena menunggu chanyeol . otomatis ia langsung terbangun dan menghampiri sang suami .

"ommona . chanyeolie , kau mabuk?" tanya baekhyun khawatir , sambil membopong tubuh chanyeol menuju kamar mereka .

Dengan hati-hati baekhyun membaringkan tubuh chanyeol diatas ranjang . ia menatap miris chanyeol,lalu membelai wajah tampan chanyeol .

" kenapa kau seperti ini ?ada apa denganmu chanyeolie .. " ujar baekhyun

"Nngggh~" rintihan chanyeol terdengar , sebelum ia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang baekhyun dengan sayu . "kyungsoo .kenapa kau memutuskanku,hmm?waeyo .. " chanyeol terduduk sambil menangkup wajah baekhyun .

"chanyeolie .. aku baekhyun , bukan kyungsoo" mati-matian baekhyun menahan air matanya . ia sedih . kenapa disaat chanyeol tidak sadar sepenuhnya,ia masih tetap memanggil nama kyungsoo .

" Anni ! kau kyungsoo .Do kyungsoo kekasihku ! Dan aku tidak akan menerima semua keputusanmu yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita " chanyeol menatap marah baekhyun , ia meremas kedua bahu baekhyun . karena ia menganggapnya kyungsoo .

" A-arghh ! sakit .. chanyeol appo . " rintih baekhyun mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan chanyeol yang berada diatas bahunya .

" Sakit ! Hmm .. lihat ! Akanku buat malam ini kau menjadi milikku " chanyeol langsung melempar tubuh baekhyun,membuat baekhyun jatuh terlentang diranjang .

" chanyeol . K-kau mau apa? " tanya baekhyun ketika chanyeol mulai melepas satu per satu pakaiannya .

" Mau apa , hmm ? tentu saja kita akan melakukan itu , chagie .. "

" Mwo ? Anni " tolak bekhyun . ia berlari menuruni ranjang , namun chanyeol dengan cepat menangkap tubuh baekhyun . Lalu memeluknya erat dari belakang .

" Mau kemana chagie ? "  
" chanyeol . kumohon jangan . " kedua mata baekhyun mulai basah karena air mata .

" tenang saja , kyungie sayang , aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan . " bisik chanyeol , kemudian mengulum telinga baekhyun .

" Nngghh ~ Anniyo . chanyeolie , aku bukan kyungsoo . Jebal .. "

" Kau terlalu banyak bicara , kyungsoo . " Setelah itu , chanyeol langsung membawa baekhyun keatas ranjang . Dan ia mulai menyetubuhi baekhyun , yang ia anggapnya adalah kyungsoo .

Dan baekhyun . hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang , Bukannya ia tidak terima chanyeol menyetubuhinya , karena memang mereka sudah menikah . Tapi baekhyun sedih , karena saat menyetubuhinya chanyeol menganggapnya kyungsoo , bukan baekhyun .

Malam itu . Dipenuhi oleh desahan kenikmatan chanyeol dan rintihan pilu baekhyun . Setelah selesai chanyeol melakukannya , ia langsung jatuh tertidur disamping baekhyun yang masih menangis .

Pagi harinya . chanyeol terbangun dengan baekhyun yang sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh selimut . chanyeol mengucek matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya . Dan kedua matanya membulat , saat mendapati tubuh baekhyun yang bergetar karena menangis . Juga ada bercak kissmark ditengkuk dan punggung baekhyun .

Chanyeol menelan salivanya gugup . ia tahu arti dari semua itu , karena berarti semalam ia sudah menyetubuhi baekhyun .

" baekhyun-ah .. " chanyeol memanggil baekhyun dengan suara seraknya .

Seketika baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya . ia mengusap kasar air matanya dan memandang chanyeol dengan senyum menyakitkan .

" Mianhae .. karena semalam aku tidak bisa untuk menghentikanmu . Aku tidak apa-apa . Anggap saja ini semua tidak pernah terjadi . "

Terkejut chanyeol sekaligus bingung dengan reaksi baekhyun . Dan akhirnya dirinya tersenyum kecil .

" Ne . maaf , semalam pasti aku mabuk berat . sehingga tidak sadar melakukannya" sahut chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk , kemudian menuruni ranjang dan beranjak kekamar mandi . menahan perih dan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhya .

Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup . chanyeol langsung mengaca rambutnya dan mengumpat kesal .

" Bodoh ! "

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian malam itu . Dan tiga minggu itu juga , baekhyun dan chanyeol tidur terpisah . Dengan baekhyun diranjang dan cahnyeol disofa . Entahlah . chanyeol hanya merasa bersalah . Tapi tidak bagi baekhyun . ia justru merasa,klau chanyeol jijik kepada dirinya .

" baekhyun pabbo ! " umpat baekhyun menyesal semua kejadian malam itu "Harusnya kau lebih kuat lagi untuk menolak chanyeol . Pasti jika kau lakukan , chanyeol tidak akan jijik kepadamu . Hhh ~ ternyata sangat sulit sekali ya untuk mendapatkanmu " Gumam baekhyun yang sedang duduk dihamparan rumput hijau dan menatap danau didepannya dengan kosong .

" aku memang pabboya .Haruskah aku menyerah saja ?.. sepertinya benar-benar sangat mustahil membuat chanyeol mencintaiku .. "

" aku .. mulai lelah menunggunya " baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk .

" baekhyun-ah , mana sarapanku ? " tanya chanyeol sedikit berteriak dari arah ruang makan .

" Nde . tunggu sebentar chanyeolie . " sahut baekhyun sambil meletakkan nasi goreng diatas piring . Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju meja makan , dimana chanyeol menunggunya dengan raut wajah masam .

" Mianhae . ini sarapannya . " kata baekhyun meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng itu didepan chanyeol . Dan ia duduk disamping chanyeol untuk ikut makan bersama .

" Ugh ! " kedua mata baekhyun membulat merasakan mual , ia meremas perutnya .

" kau kenapa ? " tanya chanyeol

" Anniya . Sepertinya aku harus kekamar mandi . Ugh ! . " sambil menutup mulutnya , baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi .

" Aneh . seperti orang yang sedang hamil saja " Dan kedua mata chanyeol terbelalak dengan mulut menganga . " Atau jangan-jangan . baekhyun benar hamil .. " gumam chanyeol gelisah

Chanyeol langsung menyusul baekhyun , ia berniat membawa baekhyun kerumah sakit untuk memastikan tebakkannya . Dan chanyeol berharap , semoga tebakkannya salah .

" baekhyun-ah "pekik chanyeol , saat meendapati tubuh baekhyun yang sudah jatuh tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi . Dengan cekatan chanyeol menggedong tubuh baekhyun dan membawanya pergi .

Saat pertamakali membuka matanya . Yang ia dapati adalah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih bersih dan aroma obat-obatan .

" Rumah sakit ? tapi kenapa aku disini ? " baekhyun bertanya kepada diri sendiri , sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit .

" kau sudah sadar . " Ucap seseorang membuat baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu yang sudah terbuka .

" chanyeolie , waeyo ? "

" Kau pingsan .. " jawab chanyeol mendekati baekhyun " Dan .. kau hamil "

" M - mwo ? "

" kata dokter kau hamil dua minggu .. "

Baekhyun tersenyum haru dan mengelus perutnya yang masih datar . Namun senyumannya menghilang . saat melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari chanyeol .

" Chanyeolie .. kau tidak senang ya , jika aku hamil ? " tanya baekhyun

" Menurutmu aku harus bereaksi seperti apa ? senang ?haha kau pasti bercanada , jika aku bereaksi seperti itu . "ujar chanyeol .

" Mianhae . Aku sadar diri . " baekhyun menunduk seduh dan berusaha menahan air matanya .

Chanyeol mengabaikan baekhyun , ia lebih memilih untuk menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara tidak jelas disana .

 **' Maafkan appamu nae aegya . Suatu saat appa pasti akan menyayangimu . Walaupun eomma sendiri tidak yakin . '** Batin Baekhyun mengelus-elus perutnya dengan arah memutar .

Baekhyun terus bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya . ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya .

" Aku ingin es krim strowberi " bisik baekhyun mentap punggung chanyeol . baekhyun menghela nafas,ingin sekali rasanya ia meminta chanyeol untuk membeikannya . Namun ia tidak berani untuk mengganggu tidur lelap namja jakung tersebut . Hingga akhirnya baekhyun hanya dapat terus bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman disana .

Tapi sepertinya , gerakan baekhyun yang secara teerus menerus itu . Akhirnya membangunkan tidur lelap chanyeol . baekhyun langsung membeku , ketika chanyeol terbangun dan menatapnya sebal .

" Kenapa kau bergerak terus eoh ? Mengganggu tidurku saja "kata chanyeol

" Mi - mianhae . Aku-aku hanya sedang menginginkan es krim " ucap baekhyun

Chanyeol mendengus sebal , sebelum melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul dua dini hari . Bagaimanapun chanyeol sadar , jika baekhyun sedang berada dalam tahap ngidam . Dan setidak suka chanyeol kepada baekhyun , tetap saja baekhyun sedang mengandung benihnya . Walaupun semua itu dilakukan dengan tidak sengaja .

" Kau mau es krim apa ? "

Pertanyaan chanyeol membuat baekhyun kebingungan

" E - eh ? "

" Aku bilang kau mau es krim apa ? aku akan membelikannya . " ulang chanyeol

" A . aku mau es krim strowberi " sahut baekhyun .

Mendengarnya , Chanyeol segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya . Lalu ia mengambil mantel sekaligus kunci mobilnya .

Baekhyun tersenyum, melihat chanyeol peduli dengan ngidamnya .

" Sepertinya appamu mulai perduli kepadamu , nae aegya ? " baekhyun mengelus-elus perutnya .

Baekhyun menunggu chanyeol diruang tv , dengan ditemani televisi yang menyala . Kedua matanya tidak lepas untuk memperhatikan jarum jam pada jam dinding .

" Sudah jam setengah empat . kenapa chanyeolie belum kembai juga ? " baekhyun menggosok kedua tangannya gelisah .

Cklek !

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat pintu terbuka , dan disana terlihat chanyeol yang membawa sekantung plastik ukuran besar . Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun .

" Hhh ~ maaf lama . Tadi aku berkeliling untuk mencari toko es krim ataupun mini market yang buka 24 jam . Namun entah kenapa aneh sekali , Karena tidak ada satupun yang buka . Hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya . Jadi langsung saja aku membeli semuanya . " penjelasan chanyeol yang menurut baekhyun panjang lebar . membuat baekhyun menangis haru .

" Gomawo, Jeongmal gomawo chanyeolie . karena aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu " tangis baekhyun

" E - eh kenapa kau menangis ? " tanya chanyeol bingung , karena ini pertama kalinya chanyeol melihat baekhyun berlinang air mata .

" Tidak apa-apa . aku hanya terharu saja . Terima kasih untuk es krimnya ~ " baekhyun langsung memakan es krim strowberi dengan ukuran mangkuk besar menggunakan sendok . Ia memakan es krim tersebut sambil mengusap air matanya , juga mengelap hidungnya .

Chanyeol yang melihat cara makan baekhyun , secara tidak sadar ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil .

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

 **sorry ceritanya aku hapus soalnya ceritanya berantakan banget ...**

oh ya review ya kalo kalian review aku jadi semangat buat nelanjutin ceritanya ...

dan terima kasih banget buat sarannya yang kemaren

~bye~

 **~~PYONG~~**


	2. WAITING FOR YOU(CHANBEK VER)

WAITING FOR YOU(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast: Byun baekhyun . Park chanyeol . Do kyungsoo

Rate: M

Warning : YAOI/NC/TYPO bertebaran

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menunggu Chanyeol membalas perasaannya . Dapatkah ia bertahan walau chanyeol selalu bersikap acuh kepadanya ?

.

.

Di dapur . Terlihat baekhyun yang sedang membuat bekal .

" semoga chanyeollie menyukai bekal makanan buatanku _ne_. " ujar baekhyun .

Baekhyun melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul enam pagi . ia tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan chanyeol .

Sekali lagi senyum baekhyun terkembang melihat chanyeol yang masih terlelap tidur . Menurut baekhyun , wajah chanyeol sangat tampan . ia mendekati ranjang dan duduk disisi tempat chanyeol tidur . jemari lentiknya terangkat membelai sisi wajah chanyeol .

" chanyeollie .. _ironaseyo ~ "_

Sentuhan lembut jemari baekhyun ternyata dapat membuat chanyeol terbangun . chanyeol menggeliat meregangkan tulang-tulangnya .

" Nnnggghhhh ~ " chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan menguceknya . ia menatap heran baekhyun yang tersenyum manis kepadanya . " _Waeyo? "_

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan . " _Anniyo ._ Cepatlah mandi , chanyeollie . Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya . Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama _ne "_

Chanyeol hanya berdehem malas , kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi .

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapih untuk bekerja , ia berjalan menuju meja makan sambil memasang dasinya . baekhyun menghampirinya dan mengambil alih untuk memakaikan dasi chanyeol .

" Biarkan aku yang memasangkannya _ne ,_ chanyeollie "ujar baekhyun

Chanyeol diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping . Entah kenapa , kini saat ia menatap baekhyun . Seperti ada perasaan aneh yang menggetarkan jantungnya . Bukan getar menyakitkan,melainkan getar menyenangkan .

" Selesai ! _kajja ,_ kita sarapan . Aku sudah membuat makanan kesukaan chanyeollie " Baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol . "Aku ambilkan -"

"Tidak perlu . Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri . " Sahut chanyeol datar dan mengambil makanan yang sudah dimasak baekhyun .

" _Arraseo_. "baekhyun tersenyum kecut melihat sikap chanyeol yang kembali dingin kepadanya .

" Aku selesai . " chanyeol bangkit dari kursi meja makan .

" chanyeollie , tunggu . Aku membuatkanmu bekal . "baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur .

" Tidak perlu . Aku bisa makan siang direstoran . "

" Tapikan- "

" Aku berangkat . "chanyeol berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah dan memasuki mobilnya . Tak lama mobil chanyeol segera melaju pergi . Meninggalkan baekhyun yang menatap sedih mobilnya , dengan kotak bekal di pelukannya .

"Hhhh~Bekal buatanku jadi sia-sia ne . "Tak sengaja , kedua mata baekhyun melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya pengambil sampah .

Baekhyun menghampirinya . " _Ajhussi_ " Laki-laki itu menoleh .

" _Nde?"_

"Ini untuk _ajhussi_ saja . " baekhyun menyerahkan kotak bekal tersebut .

" _Khamsahamnida,_ anak muda . "Laki-laki itu menerimanya dengan senyum bahagia . Membuat baekhyun ikut tersenyum bahagia juga .

.

.

...

Baekhyun mendengar suara mobil chanyeol diluar rumah . Buru-buru ia menyelesaikan masakannya,lalu berlari menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut chanyeol pulang .

" Selamat datang , Chanyeollie" Sambut Baekhyun

Chanyeol melirik malas baekhyun dan menyerahkan tas kerjanya kepada baekhyun .

"Aku mau mandi . Kau sudah menyiapkan air hangatnyakan ? " tanya Chanyeol .

" _Nde ._ sudah" jawab baekhyun .

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam . Sebenarnya baekhyun ingin sekali berbicara kepada chanyeol,tapi melihat sikap dingin chanyeol . Bekhyun jadi ragu untuk menyampaikan pesan dari eomma chanyeol .

"umm .. Chanyeollie ." gumam baekhyun pelan .

Chanyeol menghentikan makanannya dan menatap baekhyun sedikit kesal .

" _Wae ? "_

" Tadi _eomma_ mu menelfon . Eomma bilang ingin kita kesana ."Setelah itu Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka .

Baekhyun menatap sendu punggung Chanyeol , kemudian beralih menatap makan malam yang belum di habiskan Chanyeol . Baekhyun menghela nafas , lalu mengusap perutnya.

" _Nae aegya ._ besok kita akan ke rumah _halmeonie nde ."_

.

.

Bekhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah terbaring lelap diranjang . Ia tersenyum menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terlihat damai .

Bekhyun berjalan mendekat ,lalu menaiki ranjang dan tidur disamping chanyeol . Bekhyun menoleh kesamping dan menatap jongin penuh harap .

' **Aku ingin sekali memelukmu , Chanyeollie '** Batin baekhyun,kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya .

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat baekhyun dari sudut matanya . Sebenarnya ada perasaan senang saat menatap wajah damai baekhyun yang terlihat cantik,menurutnya . Dan chanyeol kembali menutup mtanya .

.

.

.

" _kajja_. Diminum ramuannya,Baekhyunnie . ini resep turun temurun dari keluarga _eomma_ ,untuk memperkuat kandungan . "Ucap eomma Chanyeol sambil memberikan gelas berisi cairan hijau pekat kepada Bekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis menatap gelas tersebut "Tapi _eomma~_ aku tidak mau,itu pasti pahit ." Rengek baekhyun

" Tentu saja _chagie_. Namanya juga ramuan . " ucap eomma .

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengatupkan mulutnya .

" _Aigo~kajja_ minum , Bekhyunnie _chagie .. "_ Kini sang eomma sudah mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibir baekhyun . Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma yang menurutnya aneh hingga membuatnya mual .

"urmmpht! " baekhyun membekap mulutnya dan langsung berlari kedalam kamar mandi .

Sang eomma dan chanyeol menatap khawatir kepada baekhyun . chanyeol mendesah lelah ,lalu menyusul baekhyun kedalam kamar mandi . melihat baekhyun yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya .

"Hoekkk ... Hoekkk"

Chanyeol mendekat dan memijit pelan tengkuk baekhyun . baekhyun tersentak dan mendongak .

" Chanyeollie ?"

" Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil " _Nde,_ Tapi ramuan _eomma_ membuatku mual . Aku tidak mau meminumnya . "

" _Arraseo,kajja_. "chanyeol menuntun baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar mandi . Sedangkan baekhyun sudah berteriak senang dalam hati .

" _Aigo_ ,Baekhyunnie,kau tidak apa-apakan ?"Tanya sang eomma khawatir,sambil memegang kedua pipi baekhyun .

" _Gwenchana ,eomma_. Aku baik-baik saja,hanya sedikit mual dengan ramuan _eomma_. _mianhe_ aku tidak bisa meminumnya _eomma "_ Tanpa sadar baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut .

" _Aigo,neomu kyeopta!_ Tidak apa-apa, pada membuatmu mual . "Pekik sang eomma .

" _Gomawo,eomma "_ sahut baekhyun tersenyum manis .

Chanyeol terdiam melihat baekhyun,namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya .

" Hmm, _eomma ._ kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu nde . "kata Chanyeol .

"Uuuhh .. kenapa harus secepat ini . _eomma-_ kan masih rindu dengan menantu dan calon cucu _eomma_ ,chanyeol" balas _eomma_.

" _mianhe,eomma_. lain kali kami akan menginap disini . "ujar chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu . kalian baik-baik ne ."Ujar eomma mengantar keduanya kepintu utama . "Chanyeollie .. Rangkul baekhyunnie,dia-kan sedang hamil muda . Nanti kalau terjatuh bagaimana ?"

Baekhyun memandang ragu kepada chanyeol dan tersenyum kemudian,karena chanyeol merangkulnya menuju mobil mereka .

"kami pamit pulang eomma" ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun .

"Nde . "sang eomma melambai pada mobil chanyeol yang mulai melaju .

.

.

.

Didalam mobil . baekhyun terus memandang jalanan dengan gelisah . ia juga meremas ujung bajunya dengan erat . Chanyeol melirik baekhyun dari sudut matanya .

" waeyo ? "

" Huh ? "baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan menatap jalanan . "Anniyo, Ak .. aku .. aku hanya sedang menginginkan puding strowberi . "lirih baekhyun , lalu menunduk .

" katakan dengan jelas . " balas chanyeol

" puding strowberi .. "ucap baekhyun

Mendengarnya ,chanyeol langsung menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan kebetulan disana terdapat mini market .

" kajja turun . kau ingin puding strowberi bukan ?" ujar chanyeol,lalu turun dari mobil disusul baekhyun yang sudah tersenyum senang .

Setelah membeli puding keduanya langsung kembali kemobil chanyeol .

" Gomawo, chanyeollie ." ujar baekhyun sambil memakan pudingnya .

"Hemm"balas chanyeol . Dan kemudian ia tersenyum kecil,yang tentu saja baekhyun tidak melihatnya . karena sehun sedang terlarut memakan pudingnya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya .

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii**

 **Nih aku udah fast updet**

 **Udah aku benerin kok semoga kalian gak pusing bacanya ya**

 **And**

 **Review juseyo .**

 **Kalo gak sampe 10 review aku bakalan ngambek!**

 **Gak kok bercandak hahahaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	3. Chapter 3

WAITING FOR YOU(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast: Byun baekhyun . Park chanyeol . Do kyungsoo

Rate: M

Warning : YAOI/NC/TYPO bertebaran

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menunggu Chanyeol membalas perasaannya . Dapatkah ia bertahan walau chanyeol selalu bersikap acuh kepadanya ?

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

Hari minggu pagi , baekhyun sedang menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan kartun pororo . Terkadang ia tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah konyol kartun tersebut .

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh . ia bangun dan berjalan kedalam kamar . baekhyun mendekati chanyeol yang masih terlelap , tangan putihnya terulur membelai pipi chanyeol .

" chanyeollie ,ironnaseyo~" ujar baekhyun

" Mmmmnhhh "perlahan chanyeol membuka matanya . ia menatap baekhyun tanpa berkedip .

Baekhyun sedikit menjauh . bola matanya bergerak lliar , ia gugup ."Wa-waeyo?"

" heh?Anni . " chanyeol bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandi .

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya . ia keluar kamar tanpa sengaja melihat iklan ditelevisi .

" aku mau naik bianglala~ "Gumamnya .

Tanpa diduga , ternyata chanyeol mendengarnnya .karena setelah mencuci muka , chanyeol berniat kedapur .

"setelah aku sarapan dan mandi . nanti kita akan ke taman bermain ."ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun berbalik kaget , kedua matanyamembulat dan menatap chanyeol penuh binar .

"je-jeongmal ?kalau nanti kita akan ketaman bermain dan menaiki bianglala, chanyeollie .. "tanya baekhyun penuh harap .

"Nde !dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu ." sahut chanyeol membuang muka . sungguh jantungnya seakan ingin meledak melihat raut wajah baekhyun yang seperti puppy itu .

Baekhyun mengerjap –ngerjap bingung , lalu tersenyum senang ,ia mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit .

" kau dengar nae aegya ? nanti kita akan naik bianglala~kau senang eoh ."ucap baekhyun

Chanyeol tertegun melihat adegan yang dilakukan baekhyun .menurutnya baekhyun sangat manis . dan ia merasa telah menjadi ayah yang buruk , karena bagaimanapun . janin yang dikandung baekhyun tidak bersalah apapun .

Chanyeol segera berjongkok dan menarik pinggang baekhyun mendekat . lalu menempelkan telinga kanannya diperut baekhyun .

"Ch-chanyeollie,apa yang kau lakukan ?"jantung baekhyun berdegub kencang karena tangan chanyeol mulai mengusap perutnya .

"Ssst,aku hanya ingin berinteraksi dengan aegya ."perkataan chanyeol ,membuat baekhyun tersenyum sampai-sampai ia terisak haru .

Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap bingung serta panik . saat melihat baekhyun menangis .

"Astaga !kenapa k-kau malah menangis . apa aku telah menyakitimu?"chanyeol berdiri dan refleks menghapus air mata baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya .

Baekhyun menggeleng "Anni . aku hanya terlalu senang , hingga membuatku menangis . "baekhyun memeluk chanyeol erat "Gomawoyo . saranghaeyo , chanyeollie ."

Chanyeol tercekat mendengarnya , ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat . tiba-tiba ia merasa panas menjalari kedua pipinya .

"N-nde .Cheonmanayo~ . A-aku mau mandi dulu ."chanyeol melepas pelukan baekhyun dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi .

.

.

Di taman bermain . chanyeol dan baekhyuun sedang mengantri uuntuk menaiki bianglala . baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dilengan chanyeol dan chanyeol hanya diam , saat baekhyun tersenyum manis kearahnya .

"Ah! Chanyeollie .. sekarang giliran kita menaiki bianglala. " baekhyun menaiki bianglala dengan riang, namun ia hampir terjatuh . karena kakinya tersangkut dipintu masuk bianglala . chanyeol langsung memegang keduan lengan baekhyun .

"Aku tahu kau terlalu senang . tapi hati-hati . "bisik chanyeol disamping telinga baekhyun .

"N-nde , gomawo . " ucap baekhyun memasuki bianglala ,lalu duduk disalah satu bangku . dan dirinya lebih terkejut lagi , saat tahu chanyeol duduk tepat disebelahnya

"Waeyo? "tanya chanyeol

"Anni ." baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap keluar .

Bibir baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bergumam kagum dan tersenyum . kedua bola matanya bahkan berbinar saat meihat balon-balon udara dengan warna-warninya .

"indah .."Pujinya

' **kau bahkan jauh lebih indah , baekhyun-ah'** Batin chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun yang terkena pias sinar matahari .

"Chanyeollie-"baekhyun terpaku saat menoleh kesamping , ternyata wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah chanyeol . baekhyun menelan salivanya gugup .Lidahnya seakan kelu saat ingin mengajak chanyeol bicara .

Kedua manik mata mereka pun mulai terpaut dan tanpa mereka sadari ,mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka .

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya , saat merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol diwajahnya . chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun yang terpejam .

' **cantik '** batin chanyeol . kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya dibibir tipis baekhyun . **'manis sekali '**

Kedua tangan baekhyun terangkat untuk melingkari leher chanyeol , karena chanyeol mulai melumat dan mengulum bibirnya . nafan baekhyun memburu ketika chanyeol mulai menggusap punggungnya .

"Ngggghhh~uhmm .."Desahan baekhyun keluar ,karena chanyeol menjilat mulutnnya dan menghisap lidahnya .

Chanyeol mengangkat baekhyun ke pangkuannya . baekhyun semakin erat memeluk leher chanyeol dan memainkan helai rambut cokelat chanyeol .

Tangan kanan chanyeol naik untuk menekan tengkuk bekhyun , tangan kirinya turun kebawah dan meremas bokong baekhyun .

"Ngghh!"baekhyun memajukan dirinya .tangannya lalu turun dan memukul pelan dada chanyeol . ia membutuhkan udara .

Sedikit tidak rela . chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka .ia menatap wajah baekhyun yang memerah dan terengah , dengan bibir berkilap saliva .

Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawah baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya . dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat disana .

"Kajja sebentar lagi kita akan turun "ujar chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum malu ,rona merah telah memenuhi kedua pipi pucatnya . lalu ia turun dari pangkuan chanyeol .

..

...

...

Seteah turun dari bianglala, chanyeol melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang baekhyun . baekhyun tersentak dan memandangnya bingung .

"Waeyo? Kau kan istriku . lagi pula kau juga sedang hamil , jadi aku akan menjagamu . "ujar chanyeol

Baekhyun memilih diam dan tidak bertanya lagi . karena ia senang dengan sikap chanyeol yang mulai bisa menerimanya .

" Kau lapar? " tanya chanyeol

baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk "Nde" .

"Kita makan sekarang " chanyeol membawa baekhyun kerestoran disana .

.

.

"aku tidak mau makan sayuran, chanyeollie~"bibir baekhyun mengerucut , saat chanyeol memesankan banya menu sayuran .

"Tapi kau harus , baekhyun-ah . ini untuk nae aegya juga "jelas chanyeol .

"Hummm .. arraseo "akhirnya baekhyun mengalah dan mulai memakan apa yang chanyeol pesan . "Tapi nanti aku mau makan es krim strawberry , ne chanyeollie .. "

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "oke . asal kau menghabiskkan semua makananmu . "

Baekhyun kembali menatap sayuran di sepannya dengan cemberut chanyeol yang melihatnya menjadi gemas , hingga ia menarik tengkuk baekhyun mendekat dan mencium kilat bibir pink baekhyun .

"Ya ! apa yang kau lakukan ? ini tempat umum ." baekhyun shock sambil menyentuh bibirnya .

"makannya jangan pernah mengerucutkan bibirmu itu . lagi pula apa peduliku dengan yang lain , kau itu kan istriku ." chanyeol mengacak rambut blonde pink baekhyun . "sekarang habiskan makananmu , setelah itu aku akan membelikanmu es krim yang kau mau ."

"Arraseo , chanyeollie . "ucap baekhyun akhirnya menurut

Saat mereka asik makan, tak sengaja kedua mata chanyeol melihat seseorang . kedua matanya membulat , dan segera memanggil seseorang itu .

"K-kyungsoo . kyungsoo-ya"panggil chanyeol

Deg!

' **jangan lagi"** . lirih baekhyun dalam hati . ia mengikuti arah pandang chanyeol dan menatap sedih seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yang juga tersenyum kepada chanyeol .

Dan hati baekhyun kembali hancur , ketika chanyeol memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat .

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii**

 **Semoga gak berantakan lagi ..**

 **Thank's ya buat reviewnya...**

 **Dan semoga makin banyak review .. karena review kalianlah yang buat aku jadi semangat ngetiknya**

 **Jadi**

 **Review juseyo**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	4. Chapter 4

WAITING FOR YOU(CHANBAEK VER)

Cast: Byun baekhyun . Park chanyeol . Do kyungsoo

Rate: M

Warning : YAOI/NC/TYPO bertebaran

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menunggu Chanyeol membalas perasaannya . Dapatkah ia bertahan walau chanyeol selalu bersikap acuh kepadanya ?

.

.

Ready

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _bogoshippoyo!"_ ujar chanyeol saat memeluk kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap nanar keduanya. Matanya memanas, hingga kemudian setetes air mata keluar dari sana.

' **chanyeollie ... lalu apa artinya ciuman kita tadi dan semua sikap baikmu kepadaku?'** Batin baekhyun. **'Tentu saja itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu'** kemudian ia mengusap air matanya dan memasang senyum masam.

"kajja, kyungsoo-ya ,kita makan bersama dengan-" chanyeol terdiam melihat baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membungkukan badannya. "Annyeong haseyo ,kyungsoo-ssi"

"A-annyeong haseyo, baekhyun-ssi. " Balas kyungsoo merasa tidak enak . ia melirik chanyeol dan baekhyun bergantian. "Apa tidak apa-apa, jika aku ikut makan bersama kalian?"

"Tentu". Baekhyun kembali duduk dan mulai melanjutkan makannya. Sebenarnya ia menjadi tidak nafsu, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Yaitu chanyeol yang asik bersenda gurau dengan kyungsoo. Dan melupakan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan berkeliing taman. Dengan baekhyun yang bejalan di belakang chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

Hingga...

Baekhyun melihat sebuah truk yang berjalan cepat kearah chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

"Awas!" Teriak baekhyun menarik baju belakang chanyeol dan mendorong tubuh kyungsoo kedepan.

Namun saat menoleh kebelakang, truk itu sudah berada dibelakang baekhyun.

Dan...

Brak!

Benda besi itu menabrak tubuh kurus baekhyun.

"Aaarggh!" Tubuh baekhyun terpental dan kepalanya membentur aspal .

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Teriak chanyeol panik melihat kepala kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah. Karena membentur trotoar. Chanyeol langsung menggendong kyungsoo dan pergi.

"Ch-chayeollie ..." panggil baekhyun lirih. Ia merasakan perih dikepalanya dan baekhyun meremas perutnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disana. "Appo.. Ssssh-sakit sekali.. Hhh~"

Namun sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Ada kenyataan yang membuatnya sadar.

Chanyeol tidak menolongnya, tapi chanyeol malah menolong kyungsoo.

"Aku membencimu, park chanyeol. " Lirih baekhyun, sebelum tubuhnya mulai merasakan mati rasa dan semuanya gelap.

.

0

.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka kedua matanya. "Aku dimana?" Lirihnya, lalu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. " Ujar chanyeol memegangi tangan kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol hyung, kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau bersama baekhyun. "ujar kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut mendengar panggilan kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Aku sangat khawatir denganmu, kyungsoo"

"Tapi baekhyun itu istrimu, chanyeol hyung. Dan kumohon lupakanlah semua tentang kita dulu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Kris hyung" Tutur kyungsoo.

"M-mwo? Menikah? Tapi.. "

"Kembalilah dengan baekhyun, chanyeol hyung. Aku tahu kau sudah mulai mencintainya. Lagi pula, cinta baekhyun untukmu sangat tulus ." ucap kyungsoo

Chanyeol diam dan terlihat berfikir. "Ta... tapi kyung-"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan mempunyai malakiat kecil eoh?" potong kyungsoo.

"Nae aegya. Ah kau benar kyungsoo. Aku harus kembali kepada baekhyun, karena hatiku mulai nyaman dengan kehadirannya."Gumam chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "kalau begitu tunggu apalagi. Segeralah kembali pada baekhyun, chanyeol hyung fighting!"

"Nde kyungsoo, annyeong" pamit chanyeol meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terus memikirkan baekhyun dan aegyanya, saat berlari menuju rumah sakit baekhyun.

.

.

..

"Mmmmmhh~" Rintihan keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

"Bekhyun hyung ?ireona.. " jongin, menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi baekhyun .

"Nnnggh... " Perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya, ia melirik sekitar. Hingga pandangannya jatuh kepada dua orang namja.

"Jo-jongin-ah, Sehun-ah.. Akh! Appoyo~" Rintih baekhyun meremas perutnya. "Arrgh! Sakit ."

"Baekhyun hyung. Bertahanlah. Jongin-ah ,cepat panggil dokter!" Perintah sehun, segera dilaksanakan jongin. "Tahan sebentar ne,baekhyun chagi." ujar sehun mengusap-usap kepala baekhyun.

"Hiks.. sss-sakit sehun-ah.. Akh!" baekhyun memejamkan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak lama, suara antara alas sepatu dan lantai saling beradu terdengar. Seorang dokter dan suster menghampiri baekhyun, jongin langsung mengambil tempat disamping sehun.

"Arrgg!Appo.. Hiks.. " baekhyun terus mengerang sakit sambil meremas perutnya.

Sang dokter dan suster memeriksa keadaan baekhyun. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi baekhyun. Hingga terihat darah dicelana baekhyun bagian selangkangannya.

"Darah... dokter !, baekhyun hyung berdarah." pekik jongin.

Sang dokter dengan cekatan langsung menyuntikan obat untuk baekhyun.

"Kita harus segera pindahkan pasien keruang operasi. Ada masalah dengan kandungannya." Ujar sang dokter.

.

.

Setelah menunggu dua jam. Akhirnya sang dokter keluar, ia menghampiri jongin yang duduk sambi memeluk sehun.

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan baekhyun hyung?." Tanya jongin dan sehun.

Sang dokter menunduk sebentar, lalu kembali menatap mereka.

"soal baekhyun-ssi, mianhae.. " ucapnya

"Maksud dokter apa? Ada apa dengan baekhyun hyung?"Tanya jongin emosi. Sehun mengusap dada jongin.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkan baekhyun-ssi. Tapi tidak dengan bayinya." Sang dokter mengambil nafas.

"Maksudnya, baekhyun hyung keguguran?." Lirihan sehun diangguki sang dokter. Sehun langsung menangis, lalu dipeluk jongin.

"Mianhae. Karena kecelakaan tersebut membentur perutnya dengan keras. Terlebih lagi ia tidak segera dibawa ke rumah sakit." Jelas sang dokter. "kalian bisa menjenguknya setelah baekhyun-ssi dipindahkan keruang rawat. Saya permisi dulu, annyeong."

"Hiks.. baekhyun hyung~" isak sehun. Jongin masih menenangkan sehun, namun air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

.

.

Sehun dan jongin memasuki kamar baekhyun dimana ia dirawat. Mereka melihat baekhyun yang berbaring dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

"Bekhyun hyung. Kau baik-baik saja?Hmm... ?"jongin mendekat dan menggenggam tangan kanan baekhyun.

"... "

"baekhyun hyung, apa kau haus? Atau kau lapar?" tanya sehun.

Tangan kiri bekhyun meraba perutnya yang sudah datar. Kemudian air mata mulai mengalir dari manik matanya. " Anakku.. " lirihnya

"baekhyun hyung.. Hiks.. "sehun memeluk baekhyun.

"Aku .. aku kehilangan nya. Aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Aegyaku, mianhaeyo~ hiks.. hiks .." tangis baekhyun penuh sesal.

"Baekhyun hyung , ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua takdir tuhan, mungkin ia sangat menyayangi anakmu. Uljima nde~"jongin mengusap air mata baekhyun.

"Aegyaku.. hiks ~aegya.. aegya mianhae" baekhyun terus menerus meggumamkan kata-kata yang sama.

Jongin dan sehun menatap miris nasib hyungnya.

"Ssshh! Istirahatlah baekhyun hyung. Kau harus istirahat nde." Bujuk sehun mengusap air mata baekhyun.

"Hiks.. tapi sehunna. Aegya –"

"Ssssh!istirahat nde." Jongin menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dan mengangguk. Lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Cklek.

Jongin dan sehun bersamaan menoleh kepintu. Keduanya terkejut mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Kau.. " Gumam sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiiii**

 **Aku udah fast updet nih...**

 **Dan aku mau ngejawab pertanyaan yang review kemaren ini gs atau yaoi, dan kenapa baekhyun bisa hamil?**

 **Ini yaoi kok...baekhyun male pregant(lelaki yg memiliki rahim)**

 **Dan jangan lupa review ya.. kalo gak review aku jadi males ngelanjutinnya...**

 **Dan makasih buat yang kemaren review,saran kalia juga bermanfaat bgt...**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


	5. Pengumuman

**Hiiii... sorry ini bukan updet**

 **Buat chingudeul makasih buat review n saran kalian...**

 **Tapi kayaknya aku gak bisa lanjutin ff ini..**

 **Soalnya aku belum minta izin .. pas ff ini belum aku apus aku nulis kalo ini ff remake, eh pas aku buat ulang aku lupa nulisnya jadi maaf banget buat author CermePhinaaa kalo udah ngeremake cerita tanpa izin... sekali lagi aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...**

 **Kalo udah dapet izin aku janji bakalan updet lagi..**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


End file.
